Последняя ночь
by Lady Marius
Summary: Последняя ночь перед решающей битвой.


**Фандом**: Сверхъестественное

**Автор:** Леди Мариус

**Бета:**

**Название:** Последняя ночь

**Пейринг:** Дин/Сэм

**Тип:** слеш

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Жанр:** роман

**Аннотация:** последняя ночь перед решающей битвой.

**Предупреждения:** АУ конца пятого сезона.

Дину никогда еще не было так страшно смотреть вперед. Смотреть и сознавать, что пути назад нет, что все карты проиграны и последнее, что остается — это идти дальше напролом, несмотря ни на что. Закрыться в глубине себя, подавить в себе все возможные чувства и только помнить о поставленной цели. О том, что нужно жертвовать всем ради спасения и действовать, что бы ни случилось. Отказаться от всего ради будущего и, стиснув зубы, идти на любую жертву. Кому до этого какое дело? Дин уже давно понял, что он, как и его брат, всего лишь пушечное мясо высших сил, которые ни во что не ставят их жизни. И не только жизни, а жизни всего человечества.

Дин морщится от этой мысли и, щуря глаза, пытается всмотреться в темноту комнаты, откуда доносятся ритмичное сопение Сэма. Ему кажется странным то, что его брат может так спокойно спать перед всем тем, что им предстоит. Хотя густой запах спиртного, стоящий в помещении, быстро дает Дину ответ на этот вопрос — после такого количества алкоголя мертвым сном уснет даже слон.

Как всегда, Дин пытается отшутиться, но теперь эти шутки кажутся слишком прозрачными и ненастоящими. Они возникают сами по себе только потому, что так нужно, чтобы создать неправдоподобную иллюзию прошлого. Точно так же, как и этот старый мотель, как эта тесная пыльная комната со скрипучими половицами, как и несколько бутылок накануне. И неважно, что те времена прошли безвозвратно, главное, что сейчас есть возможность провести этот вечер и эту ночь так, как они проводили их на протяжении стольких лет, не думая о том, что будет дальше. На самом деле это очень просто, стоит только поверить в реальность этой минуты и залить навязчивые мысли дешевым вином. Как всегда после очередной охоты.

Только теперь кажется, что с тех времен прошли долгие-долгие годы, а все трудности, пережитые в стычках с монстрами, напоминали легкую разминку перед поднятием тяжестей. Но лучше сейчас не забивать мозги глупыми сантиментами, а просто довольствоваться тем, что есть. Так, как Дин это делал всю жизнь.

Его рука тянется за бутылкой, которую недавно Сэм оставил на полу, прямо у своей кровати. Дин делает большой глоток мерзкой на вкус жидкости. Внутри становится теплее, комната плывет перед глазами, а темнота кажется осязаемой, и так и хочется протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ней. Но вместо этого он натыкается пальцами на что-то мягкое и теплое. Конечно, Сэм.

А Дин и не думал, что его брат так близко. Лежит неподвижно, но если замереть, то можно ощутить, как вздымается его грудь от тяжелого дыхания. Дин не убирает руку, а касается его щеки и сам не понимает, зачем это делает. Может быть, потому что это последняя ночь рядом с Сэмми, последний раз, когда он видит своего брата. Сейчас, в спокойствии темного номера мотеля это кажется невероятным, а все, что связано с апокалипсисом — просто бредом.

Дин как бы между прочим усмехается, как всегда в те моменты, когда нужно плакать. Пока Сэмми рядом, можно и посмеяться, а потом… Потом время покажет. Пальцы Дина касаются жестких прядей Сэма, рассыпавшихся по лицу, он заботливо убирает их, как делал сотни раз в детстве, когда его братишка спал. Тогда Дин почему-то считал, что они мешают его снам. Уже тогда он хотел оградить Сэма от всего самого страшного, хоть позже и выяснилось, что это невозможно. Все оказалось намного труднее и страшнее, чем можно было представить даже с бурной детской фантазией.

Вокруг слишком тихо, только изредка это молчание нарушают звуки проезжающих мимо автомобилей и сопение Сэма. Пока Дин пьет, его глаза привыкают к темноте, и он смутно видит размытые очертания брата. Тот лежит на спине, раскинув руки и ноги, и кажется, что сейчас он счастливее всех в этом тихом и безобидном сне. В Дине опять всплывает прилив нежности к брату, он готов просто сейчас вцепиться в него и больше никогда не отпускать. Держать при себе, не позволяя ни ангелам, ни демонам его отобрать. Он уверен, что удержать Сэма просто, что их связь настолько крепка, что ее не сможет разорвать ни Михаил, ни Люцифер. Но она может легко исчезнуть при желании братьев, что и произойдет завтра.

Дин легко проводит рукой по щеке Сэма, а тот сквозь сон морщится. Это выглядит так забавно, что улыбка старшего Винчестера становится только шире. Можно было бы сказать какую-нибудь колкость, но мысли путаются. Он только и может, что дотрагиваться до лица брата, словно изучая каждую его клеточку. И Дин даже не замечает, как комната окончательно погружается в молчание, а Сэм открыл глаза и лежит, затаив дыхание. Если бы Дин был трезв, он бы, несомненно, это заметил, но сейчас он слишком увлечен отчаянными мыслями и бесполезными убеждениями, что не видит довольную улыбку на лице брата.

А Сэму все кажется слишком нереальным. Он-то полагал, что, когда проснется, будет следующий день, который может стать концом всему. Конечно, он не смел говорить ни Дину, ни кому-либо другому, что потеряно все, но и не подавал себе лишних надежд. Просто ждал того самого момента, когда скажет простое «да» и закончатся все мучительные ожидания. Он смотрит на Дина, смутно видит его облик, чувствует прикосновения. От этого бросает в жар, вспоминаются все самые светлые моменты жизни.

Замирает, ждет. Видит Дина, настоящего Дина, впервые за столько лет не прикрытого маской шуток и метафор, такого Дина, которого видел всего несколько раз в своей жизни при смерти близких людей. А в глазах старшего брата — самая настоящая нежность. И боль.

Это кажется невыносимым, Сэм невольно вздыхает. Дин на миг замирает, после чего, как ни в чем не бывало, допивает остатки вина в бутылке и бросает ее на пол. Когда снова поворачивается к Сэму, тот уже сидит, облокотившись на спинку кровати.

— Сэмми… — Дин обращается к брату, хотя тут же понимает, что сказать нечего.

А слова и не нужны — по глазам все, к сожалению, слишком понятно.

— Ты не должен жалеть обо мне раньше времени, Дин, — шепчет Сэм. — Вот увидишь, все обойдется.

«А сам он в это верит?» — мелькает мысль в голове Дина.

Но тут же думать становится невыносимо. Только делать, совсем не понимая, что и зачем. Снова касаться щеки Сэма, снова смотреть в его глаза мутным, пьяным взглядом, а потом чувствовать прикосновения теплых пальцев к своей шее, к лицу. Такие робкие и невинные касания, что хочется смеяться. Но при этом улыбка на лице брата гаснет, остается только неизмеримая печаль в глазах. Хочется оказаться в этом взгляде и стереть ее навсегда, чтобы снова увидеть прежнюю беззаботность.

Непонятно когда, непонятно зачем и непонятно каким образом, они оказываются совсем близко друг от друга, так что могут почувствовать на лицах друг друга хмельное дыхание. Просто для того, чтобы быть ближе и ощущать всю сладость последнего момента. Дин хватает Сэма за плечи, с силой сжимает их так, словно хочет что-то сказать брату. Но слова по-прежнему не идут, зато руки говорят сами за себя. Сэм сжимает кулаки, а Дин невольно ищет его губы.

Может быть когда-то, в другой ситуации, никто бы и не решился на такое безумие, а просто посмеялся с пьяной попытки сделать что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Но сейчас, когда так мало времени, а в душе столько отчаяния, хочется только задержать секунды.

Сэм никогда не думал, что его жизнь на земле закончится именно так — в старом мотеле, в объятиях брата после пьяного вечера. Хотя, эта перспектива кажется ему самой правильной. Он слышит, как трещит ткань его рубашки, чувствует влажные губы Дина, отдающие спиртным. Все кажется таким необычным, но в то же время таким простым, будто раньше они вот так вот каждый вечер сидели рядом и неистово целовали друг друга. И даже странно, что они решились на это только сейчас, перед самым концом. Но, видимо, лучше поздно, чем никогда?

И уже через полтора дня, когда все закончится, когда на мир опустится первая спокойная ночь, ничто не сможет нарушить угрюмую тишину. И Дин, бродящий по безлюдным улицам какого-то убогого городишки, даже не сможет заметить темной фигуры, следующей за ним по пятам. И тогда ему останется только удивляться, почему в этом городе так много разбитых фонарей и пустых переулков.

А Сэм в этот миг будет только улыбаться, ожидая, когда же, наконец, его брат обернется.


End file.
